


Rest Stop

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: ABO fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ignis Scientia, Beta Noctis Lucis Caelum, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Gen ABO, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No Romance, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Prompto Argentum, One Shot Collection, Pack Cuddles, Protectiveness, Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-04-03 22:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: ABO AU; gen; chocobros deal with heat and rut while on the road.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: ABO fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471571
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1 - Prompto

Rest Stop

(rough draft)

A Final Fantasy XV fanfic by Raberba girl

****If you paid money to read this work of fanfiction, that means it was stolen and reposted without the author's knowledge or consent. Please do not support apps or web sites that repost without permission and/or illegally profit off of other people's work.**

Summary: ABO AU; gen; chocobros deal with heat and rut while on the road.

**Author's notes: I cannot write characters who have two different simultaneous physical sexes, so in my version of ABO, alpha = male, omega = female, and betas have no sexual organs and a neutral gender. This means I have to use "they/them/etc." pronouns, which I hate because it's frickin' confusing, but it seems to be the most commonly accepted gender-neutral pronoun set in English, so. X'''D**

Also, I've never actually played _Final Fantasy XV_ and this is my very first fic in the fandom (why is it an ABO... *facepalm*), so sorry for any mistakes.... X''D

**Part 1 - Prompto**

Prompto seemed fine in the morning, energetically chatting and bouncing around as usual. She and Noctis fell asleep on each other in the backseat. When they stopped for lunch, the whole pack was hobbling and groaning a bit from the long hours of driving, some more obviously than others, so any extra discomfort the omega might have been feeling went unnoticed.

It wasn't until Ignis had already ordered their food and Prompto finally came out of the bathroom and joined her packmates at the counter that they finally realized something was off. "You okay?" Noctis asked, watching their friend trudge up to them.

Prompto smiled wanly as she slid (as opposed to her usual little hop) onto the stool next to them. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Noctis slipped an arm around her waist for balance and nuzzled her a bit. This close, they could detect it now. "You're going into heat?" they said, leaning back again.

"Not yet, not yet!" Prompto yelped. "Maybe tomorrow? I'm fine today, though!"

"Hm," Ignis murmured, obviously already planning, and Gladio got up and relocated to Prompto's other side, closing her in between packmates.

"I'm fine," Prompto said again with a bit of her usual energy, lightly swatting at him. "I don't even need to nest yet."

"Do you think you can last until we camp for the night?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, sure! Yeah!"

"We can always put the spare blankets and stuff in the backseat," Noctis said.

Prompto smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that would be good.... Yeah."

There was a little less conversation than usual during lunch, and then they headed back to the car, getting some bedding out of the trunk to have ready in the backseat. Prompto didn't really use it at first, but as the afternoon wore on, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, then eventually piled more around herself and the napping Noctis and leaned against them.

"How're ya holding up?" Gladio asked when they stopped for the night.

"I'm fine, just a little tired...."

Gladio scooped her up, blankets and all, and began carrying her over to the little clearing where they were going to pitch the tent.

"Not that tired!" Prompto yelped, flailing a bit as Gladio laughed. The omega did help a bit to set up camp, then started building a nest in the tent.

"Noct," Ignis murmured, nodding toward the bag of less-dirty laundry kept separate for this exact purpose, "take it to her."

"In a minute," the royal heir said absently, scrolling through their phone.

"_Now_," Ignis ordered, this time in alpha-voice. To their own dismay, they had quickly emerged as the pseudo-Alpha of their little road trip sidepack, but the development of an alpha voice to go with it had been rather nice.

Noctis flinched at the tone and then, still scrolling, started moving toward the nest-laundry bag. "Okay, okay, I'm going...."

Prompto spent a good half hour constructing her heat nest as Ignis made dinner and Gladio forced Noctis into some training, since it was the last chance they'd probably have to be active for the next couple of days. The meal had barely been served when Prompto started chirping to call her pack, then whining at the slow response.

"Let us eat first, at least!" Noctis called, moving their spoon more rapidly in an attempt to finish faster.

There was a pause, then the whimpering started up again, growing more and more obnoxiously pathetic.

Ignis sighed and carried a bowl into the tent, where Prompto immediately perked up and yipped happily at seeing him. "Almost," they said sternly, "not yet. Eat first."

"Iggyyyy, I'm coooold," Prompto whined, throwing her arms out and arching to bare her throat and belly in an attempt to entice her packmate into cuddling.

The beta held her gaze. "Prompto. We will finish eating, _then_ we will nest."

Prompto growled her displeasure and then practically crawled into them, aggressively cuddling. Ignis had to feed her the first couple of bites, but then the taste distracted her from the heat haze and she sat up properly, taking the food out of their hands to gobble it down herself.

They eventually all settled in, Prompto adjusting her nest to accommodate the whole pack and scenting them all thoroughly before snuggling into the middle of the pile, wrapped around an already asleep Noctis. Her purring seemed to cover them like a blanket.

There was a confused moment where Gladio's natural protective alpha instincts clashed with his deference to the pack leader, and Ignis felt the same in reverse. They nuzzled each other to silently sort it out, then Ignis laid their head down and Gladio's senses sharpened as he kept alert for danger. However, it was a quiet night, and the little pack of four rested undisturbed.

o.o.o

The next day was a lazy one. Gladio and Noctis spent most of it reading and messing around on their phone, respectively; Ignis kept busy mending clothes, organizing their notes, and other tasks they could do while sedentary. Prompto fussed happily over her packmates, grooming and scenting them, at one point simply gazing lovingly at Noctis's face as they napped. "This is a good pack," she declared several times.

Gladio snorted the first time she said it. "We're just a road trip sidepack."

"Still a good pack," she insisted, stretching up to give his cheek a little lick. He rolled his eyes but then reached to ruffle her hair, and she purred happily.

o.o.o

Ignis kept guard the second night. At some point in the dark hours, they noticed that certain distant animal howls were slowly approaching. They nudged Gladio awake, and the two older pack members crouched tensely, listening.

Prompto suddenly sat up, her sweet omega scent turning sharp with fear. Ignis immediately turned their face to nuzzle her in reassurance, and Gladio made a low growl, wordlessly promising protection from the threat.

"They're not close," Ignis whispered. "I'm just concerned that they are not as distant as they were twenty minutes ago."

Prompto whimpered and curled protectively over the still oblivious Noctis.

All three of them remained awake for nearly an hour. Then a howl suddenly rent the air mere feet away from their tent, and alpha and pseudo-Alpha rushed to engage, weapons materializing in their hands. Noctis tumbled out of the nest in surprise.

"Take care of her, Noct!" Ignis shouted over his shoulder.

Noctis hastily snatched up the closest blanket and scrambled after Prompto, who was crawling out of the tent. He wrapped her up and swiped a line of scent across her cheek. "Be right back, okay?"

The omega made a high noise of distress and Noctis growled protectively in response, then raced after their companions. They had struck only a couple of blows when the sound of gunshots cracked through the night, and Prompto's shrieking could be heard in between shots: "I'M TRYING TO HAVE A FUCKING HEAT HERE WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING WHATEVER-YOU-ARES GO THE _HELL_ AWAY SO MY FUCKING PACK CAN COME BACK TO MY FUCKING NEST WHERE THEY **_FUCKING BELONG_**...!"

"How is she yelling so loud when she's so tiny?" Gladio laughed.

The beasts were finally dispatched, freeing the pack to return to their extremely displeased omega. Now that the danger was gone, Prompto's rage had dissipated along with her weapon and she was rolling around in the blanket burrito, whining for her packmates. "Nooooct, Iggyyyy, Gladioooo...!"

"We're here," Noctis called, quickening their pace. As soon as they knelt down beside their friend, Prompto chirped eagerly and freed her hands from the blankets again to drag them down and cuddle them.

"Noct, Noct, you're safe~!"

"Yeah, we're all fine...we're fine, Prompto...."

The omega's purrs abruptly cut off when she realized the rest of her pack wasn't joining her. "Hey!"

"We'll only be a moment," Ignis called back, tending to the fire. Gladio, meanwhile, was venting his instincts by marching around the perimeter of the camp, snarling into the darkness as a warning to any other potential threats.

Prompto growled in displeasure and fought free of the blankets so she could crouch over Noctis. "Come here!" she barked.

Ignis flinched, feeling suddenly like they'd been summoned by their mother, and speeded up their movements so as to obey sooner.

The whole pack finally returned to the tent, where Prompto scented them again and startled to settle back in their midst, but suddenly popped upright again. "You messed up my _nest_!" she cried in outrage. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to fix it, adjusting every piece just so and nudging her packmates around. Noctis, already asleep again, didn't stir through any of the manhandling. Once Prompto had finally gotten the nest back to her liking, she curled into Gladio with Noctis in her arms. "Stupid monsters, interrupting my _heat_...."

"The nerve of them," Gladio chuckled, and she smiled.

o.o.o

The next day was quiet as well, though Prompto was in pain for much of it as her heat culminated. She whimpered and pressed tightly into Ignis and Gladio, who took turns murmuring soothingly to her and rubbing her belly.

"She needs a primary pack," Noctis murmured, watching in concern as Prompto squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in pained little gasps. "She needs a real Alpha." Any alpha's touch helped, as did that of the Alpha of an affiliated sidepack, but it wasn't quite as effective as the ministrations of a mate or a primary pack Alpha would have been.

"We're the closest thing she _has_ to a primary pack," Ignis said tightly. Ever since they had known and come to care for Prompto, it had always bothered them that she never seemed to bear any strong scent-marks other than from the three of them. Cor would leave some _"affection/protection"_ on her the occasional times they met, and she tended to collect quite a lot of casual marks from friendly acquaintances, but when it came down to serious bonds, she was all but packless. Her parents were never home long enough to scent her properly, and Ignis was sure the little omega would have been targeted a lot more if she wasn't usually covered in the protection of the royal heir and their closest retainers.

Ignis nuzzled the omega, and she made a relieved little whine in response.

Noctis cuddled into her as well, scenting her as they went, and she bared her throat and gave their cheek a little lick. "Hey, Prompto," they whispered, "we're still gonna be your pack, okay? This isn't temporary. We love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled, nuzzling her face into their shirt.

o.o.o

The third night passed without incident. Ignis awakened when they were jostled, and blinked around in confusion. Prompto wasn't in the nest, and they could hear rapid shuffling and clinking sounds coming from outside.

They looked at Gladio, who shrugged. "She just high-tailed it out of here for some reason."

Ignis sighed and yawned, then made their way out of the tent. "Prompto?" The sky was dark blue, indicating that sunrise was close but still a ways off.

"I'm done, I'm done, I promise, I'm done!" the little omega yelped, shoving things into bags and boxes. "We can go now, I'm so sorry, I'm super really sorry, I promise it won't happen again, I'll have better self-contro--" She paused when Ignis caught her arm.

"Prompto. It's early even for _me_. What's the rush?"

"My heat finished," she said in a small voice. "We can go now. Maybe next time we should just drive straight through, I think setting up camp triggered me--"

"Prompto. I still don't understand what you're upset about."

She looked at him in distress, and they scented her in an attempt to soothe away the smell of her unhappiness. "We wasted two whole _days_ because of me! I _knew_ you'd all regret bringing a 'mega along, I'm so _stupid_\--"

"Go back to bed," Ignis alpha-ordered.

Prompto flinched but obeyed, trudging miserably back into the tent and flopping into the nest, hiding her face against Noct's back.

Gladio scrubbed his fingers through her hair in rough affection. "What was that all about?"

Prompto mumbled something unintelligible. Noctis twitched but didn't wake.

"Prompto," Ignis pointed out, "we knew from the start that there was a chance we'd be on the road long enough to deal with these matters. And even if your heat was not a factor, it's still far too early to pack up."

Prompto turned her face to look at him, her smile sheepish and her eyes filled with anxiety. "Two days, though...."

"Don't see any of us complaining, do you?" Gladio pointed out. "Noct doesn't exactly seem to be in a hurry."

Prompto sighed and relaxed, purring a little when her packmates caressed her. She adjusted Noctis to make a more comfortable pillow. "It's not fair I'm the only one bogging us down, though."

"Are you kidding?" Gladio laughed.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Just wait until he goes into rut."

Prompto grinned in response with genuine amusement at last. "Please be a much bigger pain in the neck than I was, Gladio; I'll feel so much better."

"You wish, blondie."

They bantered a bit more, then scented each other and settled down again to wait for the sun.

o.o.o

A/N: Part 2 will be Gladio in rut.


	2. Part 2 - Gladio

** _Rest Stop_ ** **, a Final Fantasy XV fanfic by Raberba girl**

**Part 2 - Gladio (rough draft)**

**Trigger warning:** Nothing bad actually happens and no one actually has sex, but there is one part where two characters narrowly avoid dubious consent.

o.o.o

They first noticed it when Gladio, growling softly, stepped right in front of Noctis and Prompto to glare at the perfectly innocent alpha they'd been talking to.

The other alpha, older but smaller than Gladio, gulped and stepped back. "I'll just leave you to it, then," he said, and hurried off.

"Leave us to wha--?" Noctis started to wonder, but then Gladio was wrapping a beefy arm around their shoulders and another around Prompto's and practically hauling them away.

"Gladio, we didn't get our snacks yet!" Prompto protested. The alpha's only response was to pause and dip his head to leave a possessive scent-mark on her neck, causing her to yelp in surprise. "What--?! Gladio, why--?"

"Pack Omega," Gladio growled, and heaved forward again.

Prompto's wide eyes met Noctis's. Although she was technically the only omega in the group and therefore kinda-sorta pack Omega by default, they were only a sidepack and there hadn't been much weight to the role until Gladio had suddenly cemented it just now. "Well," Noctis remarked, "it's not like any of us mind."

Prompto's cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Hadn't thought we were that serious yet," she said, looking shyly happy.

Gladio headed straight to where Ignis was filling up the car and herded the younger ones close, then turned and started blatantly keeping a lookout.

Ignis looked at the alpha, then at the packmates sandwiched between them. "Huh," they remarked.

"I think Gladio's going into rut," Prompto announced.

"Yes, I gathered as much."

"He didn't let us get snacks," Noctis complained.

"Well, we have plenty of proper food," Ignis pointed out. "You two can stand to go without your processed rubbish for a few days."

"Iggyyy," Prompto whined, but was still too happy at the idea of being part of a serious pack to do more than that.

Ignis sighed. "Gladio, I rather wish I'd known about your condition _before_ we accepted that hunt."

"We can still do it," Noctis pointed out. "Heck, we can probably just point Gladio in the right direction, then sit back and relax."

"Noct, that's mean," Prompto giggled.

"It's not like he gets nothing out of it. Soothing the instincts makes it feel better, right?"

"Yeah, but he's not in his right miiiiind right now," Prompto cooed, her vanilla scent swelling as she nuzzled Gladio affectionately.

"Still pre-rut," Gladio grunted in faint annoyance, even as he wrapped an arm around her and aggressively nuzzled back.

"Geez, Gladio, tone it down, everyone really is gonna think she's your mate."

"_My_ 'mega," Gladio growled into Prompto's neck, and she purred harder in response.

Noctis stared. "Unless...you really are receptive, Prom...?"

"This would be quite a different scene if she was," Ignis pointed out dryly.

"I've just never been around an alpha like this before!" Prompto declared in delight. "He's so _sweet_! I want to keep our pack and nest safe~"

Noctis and Ignis shared an unhappy look. People who grew up in functional packs ought to know what it was like to be cared for by their Alpha in rut, but if Prompto had never experienced it before, it didn't put her primary pack in a good light.

Gladio suddenly scooped up Prompto in his arms and held her close, growling at everything that moved even though no one outside their pack was even close.

"Awwww, Gladio, you keepin' me safe?"

"Don't touch my 'mega."

"You're so big~ and strong~ and brave~"

Noctis pointed at them as they looked Ignis dead in the eye. "I am going to zap them with a Lightning spell if they don't cut it out right now."

"Agreed. Into the car, all of you; we'll head to a Haven near our quarry and make camp early."

o.o.o

Gladio was restless and agitated during the trip, growling every time Ignis nagged him to put his seatbelt on and stop sticking his head out the window. Then he got into an argument with Noctis, their exchange rapidly growing more and more heated until Prompto crawled into the back seat, purring a little frantically as she put herself between her two riled-up packmates. Noctis climbed into the front and Prompto, obeying Ignis's order to get buckled, spent the rest of the trip with her upper body sprawled across Gladio's lap as he brooded over her.

As soon as Ignis stopped the car, the other three burst out of the vehicle like they couldn't stand to be within its confines another second. The younger two leisurely stretched, but Gladio immediately got the tent set up in record time and then turned to boom across the camp, "Prompto, make a nest."

She shivered at the authoritative tone but didn't obey right away. Instead, she ambled over to smile and croon up at the alpha, "What kind~ of nest? Should it be a _big_ nest or a _little_ nest?"

"Good nest for packmates," Gladio mumbled, definitely affected by rut-haze as he stuck his nose in the omega's hair.

"Am _I_ your packmate?"

"Mine."

"Do you _love~_ your packmates?"

"Good girl."

"Prompto," Ignis snapped, "stop teasing him and get to work."

Prompto smiled and briefly bared her throat in apology for the delay, then scampered off to gather up bedding and clothes.

Gladio crouched and watched intently the entire time Prompto worked. The moment she was done, Gladio surged to his feet, marched over to Noctis, caught them up in his arms, then marched back to plop the beta into the center of the nest. Prompto burst into laughter.

"What...?" Noctis mumbled in confusion, half their mind still on the video they'd been watching on their phone.

Ignis, pausing in their food prep, peered at the scene. "Gladio...did you just--?"

"My pup," Gladio declared, shoving Noctis and Prompto closer together and then all but draping himself over the nest protectively.

"Noct~ you're our _baby_!" Prompto crowed in delight.

"I am TWENTY YEARS OLD!" Noctis protested.

"Yes, but you _are_ the closest thing we have to a young pack member who requires special care and protection," Ignis mused.

Noctis groaned and buried their face in their arms in embarrassment. "A royal heir is _not_ the same thing as a baby," they griped, their voice muffled.

"Come here~ little one, let me groom you," Prompto cooed.

"Don't _even_, Prompto, I will bite you...."

They nested until Gladio was soothed enough to be sure his packmates were safe, then they went out to get the hunt over with while they still had some daylight left. The alpha pretty much took care of the whole thing himself, not giving the others much of a chance to even help. "Told you," Noctis said.

They returned to camp to eat and settle in for some long-haul nesting. Once night had completely fallen, Gladio got up and went to the edge of the camp, reaching matter-of-factly for his fly.

Prompto frowned as she watched. "Is he...?"

"No way," Noctis said immediately. "No way he'd-- TITAN'S BALLS, GLADIO, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!?!"

"He IS!" Prompto shrieked, clapping her hands to her cheeks in horrified amusement.

Gladio, ignoring them, calmly made his way around the perimeter of the camp.

"How does he even _have_ that much pee, was he freaking _saving_ it?!"

"Gladiooooo!"

They watched as he completed the circuit, Noctis utterly aghast, Prompto pressing her hands over her mouth to hold back her hilarity, Ignis in clinical interest. As soon as Gladio zipped back up and started to return, though, Ignis straightened and barked out, "Wash your hands first."

The alpha growled, but reluctantly changed direction toward the soap and water.

"Astrals," Noctis breathed as Prompto muffled her howls of laughter in their shoulder, "I thought people didn't _do_ that anymore!"

"Certainly not at the Citadel," Ignis said, "or in typical urban homes, but it's not uncommon in rural areas. I should guess Gladio's instincts are stronger out here, and he has never been particularly modest."

The alpha in question, now clean, strode back to the nest and settled around his pack, purring. "You are disgusting," Noctis declared.

"Think twice 'bout hurting my pup," Gladio mumbled, prompting an outraged squawk from Noctis and complementary purring from Prompto.

Gladio kept guard all night and then slept most of the day, affectionately fussed over by Prompto. Noctis squinted at her at one point. "Not that you're a tomboy or anything, but I've never seen you act _this_ omega-ey outside of heats."

Prompto's cheeks went a little pink. "It's just...really, really nice to get to _be_ this omega-ey."

Noctis fidgeted a little bit. "Wanna come fuss over me for a while?" they offered.

Prompto brightened. "Can I?!"

"Might as well, since we're stuck here, anyway."

Prompto immediately bounced over and purred as she settled Noctis in blankets and started grooming them. "I love you, puppy~!"

"Ugh, I didn't mean like that," Noctis groaned, but didn't fight her. It actually felt kind of nice. Prompto groomed them a lot, but never with the almost...maternal scent that was cocooning them now. They rested their head on Prompto's shoulder and breathed. They didn't remember much about their mother at all, but if she had lived...it probably would have felt like this, getting to be held in her arms and lavished with her love.

"Thanks, Noct," Prompto whispered. "I love Fluffy and Sunny," she said, referencing the stuffed chocobo she'd had since she was a baby and the much bigger plushie she'd gotten as an adolescent, her go-to toys when she was in heat and needed things to cuddle and dote on, "but it's...really nice with a real person."

"Yeah," Noct said awkwardly. Being beta, they didn't know what it was like to experience the high emotion and neediness of heat or rut, and even though their father was often busy, Regis had still regularly made time to nest with his only child. Ignis was usually there to cover for the king when he wasn't available. It was strange and kind of scary to think of having _no one_ to nest with most nights. "Did Gladio trigger a heat or something?"

"I don't...thiiiink so?" Prompto said uncertainly. "I'm...a little horny, but it's like in the background, not all MUST HAVE BABIES like if I was in a real heat. His pheromones are definitely affecting me, though."

"Okay," Noctis said, relieved that the pack's alpha and omega weren't in cycle peak at the same time. Noct really didn't think they'd be able to handle it if two of their closest friends became mates, it would be weird and...feel a bit like being abandoned. That was probably a selfish thought, though, so they'd keep it to themself.

o.o.o

When they were all jerked from sleep that night by a sudden nearby roar, Gladio was already tearing off into the darkness, roaring back, while the others were all still trying to get their wits together. Ignis and Noctis shoved their boots on and raced after the alpha; Prompto splashed cold water in her face to shut up the instincts screaming at her for so violently leaving her warm nest, and followed as quickly as she could.

They had trouble even finding an opening. Gladio was so quick and aggressive that he practically tore the daemon apart single-handed, and he bellowed in victory less than ten minutes later. Then he turned and strode toward the younger pack members, flinging his arms around them and hauling them along almost faster than they could keep up with. He growled at Ignis to follow.

"Manners, Gladio," the beta grumbled.

Back at camp, Gladio kept fussing over his pack Omega and his 'pup,' checking for injuries and scenting them and crowding them overprotectively until Noctis said in exasperation, "Gladio, enough! I want to go back to sleep."

"You were so brave and strong, taking on that monster," Prompto piped up. Gladio turned his attention back to her and buried his nose in her hair. "You're so _good_ at protecting our pack, I feel so safe with you~"

"Indeed," Ignis joined in indulgently, suppressing a yawn. "You did good work out there, Shield Amicitia."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis sighed, "you put those muscles to good work. Nice job."

The reassuring praise settled Gladio and he finally curled up again, Noctis and Prompto between him and Ignis. Noctis fell asleep almost immediately, but Prompto whispered to Gladio and ran her fingers through his hair until he finally drifted off as well. She sent a thumbs-up to Ignis, then rolled over and went to sleep herself.

o.o.o

"I would advise against you two spending time in close proximity today," Ignis remarked as Prompto and Gladio moved the nest outside into the fresh air.

"Aww, but I still want cuddles! And we're pack, it's not like he's going to mount me."

"Nevertheless."

"Hnnngh...." Prompto smiled when Gladio wordlessly wrapped his arms around her and burrowed into the nest, clutching her like a stuffed animal. "Welp, decision made. I can't exactly escape from _this _anytime soon."

Ignis sighed and went back to washing dishes.

It was another quiet day, though more tense this time as Gladio's rut reached its peak. Ignis puttered around camp and Noctis lounged in one of the camp chairs and the other two remained in the nest.

Early in the afternoon, Gladio suddenly rolled over onto Prompto, nearly crushing her; he held her facedown and set his mouth on the back of her neck. Then he went very still. Prompto did, too, letting out a soft whimper.

Noctis had straightened and gone tense as well, heart pounding a little as they watched. Gladio's alpha musk was stronger than ever; Prompto's scent of sweet contentment had changed, growing receptive but with the barest hint of fear. This wasn't...quite as platonic as the last few days had been, and Noct suddenly remembered what Prompto had said about falling a little under the influence of Gladio's rut.

This wasn't a good time for pups, and Gladio and Prompto both knew that. Even under different circumstances, Gladio had shown no sexual interest in Prompto and she didn't seem like she was ready to start a family yet. Now, though, in a sidepack with non-traditional dynamics where Gladio was in the worst of his rut and Prompto was less resistant than usual, they were in danger of doing something they'd regret later.

"Gladio," Ignis said in a firm, measured tone.

Gladio growled a little and Prompto whimpered submissively again. Neither of them moved. Although his teeth were on her neck and his body pressed right up against hers in a blatantly dominant position, he didn't bite down. He hadn't claimed her as his mate yet.

"Do you want this, Prom?" Noctis asked carefully. "Real-you, not heat-you. Do you want this?"

"...No," she whispered.

Gladio exhaled and lifted his face a little. "...Say it again," he growled. She cringed in response, her scents of invitation and revulsion both sharpening proportionately. "_Stop that_, you're making it worse. Say it or I can't get off."

"...."

"I CAN'T Prom!" Gladio exploded.

"Get off," Prompto gasped out, fingers suddenly digging into the ground as her receptive scent finally faded enough to be overtaken by the fear. "Get off, I don't want it, I don't--"

Gladio lurched off of her and stalked a little unsteadily into the trees, presumably looking for some nasty wildlife to kill to take the edge off.

Prompto was shaking, and Noctis had to help her sit up. "You okay?" they asked in concern as Ignis came to settle by the omega's other side.

"I wanted it," Prompto gasped, her scents softening into something like sadness and longing. "M-My body _really_ wanted it, in my head I was like 'No no no' but at the same my body was like 'Yes yes yes' and I'm-- I-- I'm not even in heat, why...?!"

"It's merely instinct," Ignis soothed, gently running their fingertips up and down her spine and in the hair at the nape of her neck. "The hard facts are that he is an alpha and you are an omega, both of you are unmated, he's in full rut, and you care for him, regardless of the specific nature of those feelings. As good a pack as we are, we are still ultimately a sidepack, where dynamics do not follow tradition and things occasionally get muddled."

"Yeah.... Oh _Six_, I can't believe I almost let him...!"

"Once his rut is over and you are both clear-headed again, I suggest you give your feelings and goals some thought. When you've got them pinned down, it will be easier to resist blind instinct next time."

Prompto nodded and curled up, leaning into her packmates. "You can say 'I told you so,' Iggy," she whispered.

Ignis nuzzled her gently and said nothing.

o.o.o

Gladio wouldn't look at Prompto when he came back to camp and kept his distance, even staying away from the nest once evening fell. The omega, looking miserable, recruited Noctis as a chaperone and practically crept up to Gladio, offering him his share of dinner.

He looked at the food, then at the omega, then glared. "Pretty mixed signals you're giving off, blondie."

"That's not what I meant!" Prompto yelped, practically shoving the food at Noctis. "It's just, it's dinnertime, and Ignis worked really hard and I know you've got to be hungry, you need to eat...."

Noctis held out the plate, and this time Gladio was able to take it now that it wasn't being offered by an unmated omega. He paused, staring down at the food. "I'm sorry, Prompto," he said in a low voice.

"No biggie," she said, the strain in her voice evident despite an obvious attempt to keep it light. "Besides, even if we had messed up, I can think of a whole lot worse mates than you, big guy."

The corner of his mouth quirked. "Get out of here, Prom," he said affectionately.

She scented him with her wrist, and then crept away again with Noctis, looking relieved.

o.o.o

Gladio slept more heavily than usual that night, lagging behind when the others all went to fight a group of wild animals that gotten close enough to pose a threat. As they fought, he sat down on a rock and just watched blankly. "Gonna help us out, Gladio?" Prompto shouted over her shoulder at one point.

"Is Noct in danger?" Gladio called back.

"I can handle it!" the royal beta insisted, driving their sword into another beast.

"Then I'm staying here. I'm tired." He remained on the rock during the entire fight, every bit of his energy saved for if he had to jump in as a last resort. It never came to that, though, and the other three managed to finish off the beasts on their own.

"Useless lump," Noctis said when they came trudging back, affectionately elbowing their Shield in the side. Gladio dragged them close and scented them, then nearly fell asleep sitting up.

"Let's get you back to bed," Ignis murmured, helping Gladio to his feet. Prompto ducked under Gladio's arm to support him on his other side, and they made their way back to the nest.

o.o.o

Gladio was back to normal the next day, waking up earlier than anyone and looking very refreshed after some exercises and a dip in the nearby lake. He ate twice as much as usual and then started packing up, even though Noctis was still asleep. "Let's get this show on the road, we've wasted enough time."

"So who won, Iggy?" Prompto asked with a grin. "Most troublesome cycle peak goes to~...?" She gestured between herself and Gladio.

"Mine is the one that nearly ended with an out-of-commission Crownsguard and pups," Gladio mumbled, cheeks flushing in shame as he glared at the tent he was disassembling. "I'd say I win."

"Hey, I'd still have been useful for a few months, we would have been back in Insomnia by the time I was far enough along for maternity leave!"

"Why are you even joking about nearly getting statutory-raped?!"

"It's not a joke, I'm just saying _if_ it had happened, I wouldn't be useless _immediately_!"

Gladio and Ignis both stared at her, surprised at the sudden intensity of her distressed scent. "...You're not useless, Prompto," Ignis finally said.

"Yeah," Prompto mumbled, not looking at them as she put out the embers of the campfire.

Ignis sighed and then frowned as they turned to Gladio. "For heaven's sake, we're not in _that_ much of a hurry."

"I just wanted to get _going_ already."

When Noctis finally awakened, it was to find themself on bare ground in the open air, since everyone had apparently packed up camp around them. Ignis was coaxing them to eat whatever breakfast they'd just pushed into their hands, and Prompto's and Gladio's respective chirping and rumbling were somewhere nearby. Noct was still too asleep to discern more than their name and occasional random words.

"Blah blah blah Noct blah pup...."

"Blah blah Noctis blah blah little...."

They must have fallen asleep again, because when they next opened their eyes, they were leaning against Gladio in the car as Ignis drove and Prompto chattered about something in the front seat. "Rut's over?" Noctis slurred, trying to sit up.

"Yeah. About time," Gladio commented, not looking up from his book.

"Noct~ welcome back to the land of the living!" Prompto cheered.

"Hi." Noctis yawned and rubbed their eyes. "You guys okay?"

"Yup."

"Good. I'm glad I'm a beta; cycles kind of suck."

Prompto snorted and Gladio rolled his eyes. "I'd say you're crazy, but then sometimes I think you might have a point...."

o.o.o

A/N: I procrastinated on this for two and a half months, then got a sudden and very random urge to work on it again. X'D (Btw, I'm not bothering to stay at all canon-compliant with this series. I'm using canon plot events that work for me and ignoring ones that don't.)

I figure that in an ABOverse, statutory rape would be expanded to include sexual couplings where the omega or alpha consented solely due to the pressure of heat or rut.


End file.
